Periwincle
Height: 72 meters Weight: 18,000 tons Gender: male Combat Style: Ranged/Grappling/Melee/Charging Primary Attack: Blade Arm, Lightning Punch, Spring-Loaded Jump Kick (sends kaiju flying, but if the kaiju has particularly high weight then it will send Periwinkle flying) Secondary Attacks: Spring Stomp (his left foot) Taser Punch (Energy arm extends and zaps the enemy continuously till bar is empty, stunning it, giving you time to attack with the blade arm). He is able to spin and do a tornado-like move with his "flippers". Chainsaw Arm, special ability of Blade Arm that costs energy. Primary Weapon: Pure Energy Beam (from Mouth)(Falcon Punch type of move. Extremely powerful but extremely easy to dodge). Pulse Beam (from eye) Secondary Weapon: Shockwave stomp (his right foot) Energy: Unstable Infinity Overview: Periwinkle is an attempt to bring a penguin back to life gone horribly wrong. His insides have been replaced by pure energy. He's very unstable as one can tell from the overheated metal. 'Origin: '''Lawrence lived in Antarctica. He studied weather patterns there. He loved penguins. He had even taken in one as a pet, named him Periwinkle, and gave it a monocle. Periwinkle was a troublemaker always taking Lawrence's equipment. One day during a terrible lightning storm, Periwinkle took Lawrence's lightning rod and went waddling away with it. Lawrence went lumbering after him but he didn't reach him fast enough. Periwinkle was struck by a peculiarly large lightning bolt (unbeknownst to them Mecha-Baz was battling another kaiju not too far from them. Lawrence wouldn't accept that Periwinkle was dead so he scavenged what he could from his lab to rebuild him. He gave him a new robotic eye. He could only give a blade for an arm since he didn't have much metal. He even made him a new beak and invented A spring-loaded foot for him but then he was out of things to rebuild him with. So, Lawrence gone mad at this point from loneliness attempted to get periwinkle struck by lightning again to bring him back to life. He waited for another storm until one day a storm came even bigger than the last. Periwinkle was struck almost instantly. Periwinkle rose, surging with energy. There was a hole where his stomach had been, filled with pure energy. There was energy in the shape of a foot and an arm where they used to be. It was as if some sentient lightning bolt had struck him because he began to massively in size. The metal mechanical parts he made grew with him becoming cybernetic. He let out a booming screech and as he did pure energy shot from his mouth disintegrating a satellite in orbit. He waddled away into the ocean in search of fish.(Which were too small for him to see) '''Energy System: '''His main source of power is his electric core (where the sentient lightning bolt struck) Periwinkle recharges from static discharge. When another kaiju or an object touches him(melee attacks) he regains a very small chunk of energy. When the bar is full he can use his pure energy beam. Once he starts the attack you can't abort it. He charges up for a few seconds then shoots the beam. This move is extremely high in damage though extremely easy to dodge. The fuller his energy bar the hotter his metal parts get. In addition to static discharge his energy regenerates at a fast pace. Can do backflips.Category:Fan Made Monsters '''Melee Combat: '''Periwinkle's Blade arm can stab forward, slash, swish, slice, and dice. Using his spring-loaded foot he can jump very high and strike with his blade arm. With it he can also stomp knocking over any kaiju on the ground.Category:Blue Kaiju '''Ranged Combat: '''Periwinkle can fire his pure energy beam as explained above. He also has his pulse beam which fire a pulse of electricity that electrifies the target and slowly damages them until they discharge.(1/4 bar) He can stomp his pure energy foot a create a literal shockwave that temporarily paralyzes any kaiju within its range as well as damages them.(1/2 bar) When a beam hits him from the front his monocle deflects it.Category:Monster '''Charging Combat: '''Periwinkle begins running with his head forward and headbutts the first kaiju(or building) he comes in contact with.Category:White Kaiju '''Grappling: '''His pure energy arm can extend out and continuously sends electricity to the victim until the energy bar depletes. This paralyzes the opponent allowing you to attack with the blade arm. He can also use a sort of spin slap attack with his pure energy arm. When on the ground Periwinkle can quickly get up and clap his "flippers" on a nearby kaiju electrocuting it and burning it at the same time.Category:Bird Kaiju '''Weaknesses: '''When his energy bar is full gaining additional energy causes him to take damage because his metal parts are overheated. Also getting shot in the cybernetic eye causes his pulse beam to fire still using 1/4 of the energy bar. He is also weak against water.Category:Red Kaiju ''Art and monster by Pex_JuvCategory:Black Kaiju Category:Pex_Juv